percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kat Sandmin Challenges (The Olympian Games)
Challenge One: Kat Sandmin and the Chimera Note I don't know how many people read my stories, but Kat has an interesting power. She is a child of Hypnos and like Clovis, can see the world of the gods and is even able to read their dreams giving her inside information on certain things the gods may try to keep hidden. She also has the power to create dreams. She can bring objects she dreams about (monsters, swords, things like that) into reality, but they are only copies and can be destroyed if hit hard enough or if Kat loses her concentration as she needs to keep dreaming about the things she creates or they will disappear. This also includes daydreams. The Actually Challenge “Welcome to the Olympian Games!” Boreas said as he entered Kat’s room with his arms spread wide as if celebrating a great event. “I, Boreas, have picked you personally to take part out of all the demigods I have seen.” “Five more minutes,” Kat said as she turned over in bed. It was then that Boreas took a good look at the scene going on. Kat was asleep in her bed and had only moved to turn on in bed. He wasn’t even sure if she had realized she was no longer at camp. He slowly walked up to the bed and prepared to repeat his grand entrance. “Welcome to the…” she started, but Kat only grabbed the alarm on the night stand and smashed it to the ground. Boreas started to regret his decision about picking a child of Hypnos. They were powerful demigods but did they really need to sleep so much? “Could you wake up for a second?” he said, but she brushed him off. In a fit of rage, a cold wind blew around the room. Kat finally woke up and stood out of bed. She began to walk toward the Winter god who was glad to see her up, only for her to walk right past him and turn up the thermostat before returning to the bed. “Oh forget it,” she shouted and the north wind carried Kat into an airport. As Kat sat sitting in her chair, she took a quick look around before falling back asleep. She saw in her dreams all the people that had been picked for the games and their challenges so she didn’t see any reason to listen to Boreas as she already knew what was to come. However, what she did know was that the Chimera was coming closer to her. It walked up to her on its four legs with its snake tail thrashing about, hoping for an easy meal. It walked up and let out a small growl before it opened its mouth to take a bite. Kat rolled over and extended her arm, punching the monster in the nose. It was taken aback by this and for a second, didn’t know how to react. It acted on instinct and let out a loud yell. This seemed to get Kat’s attention as her eyes shot open to see the monster. “Crud,” she said and jumped out of her seat just as the chimera ripped it out of the floor. It started chasing her down the hall and was gaining fast until she jumped onto a moving sidewalk and gained a rush of speed. As she ran, she tried to imagine something that could defeat one of the worst monsters in history and mythology. In her mind, she started to day dream about monsters she had faced or knew about. A dream cloud appeared above her head and a hellhound began to take form as she ran. Kat reached the end of the sidewalk and turned around to face the monster. Her hellhound was now full formed and began to bark. It didn’t stop the chimera and it continued to run forward. The hellhound jumped into the air to attack, only to go up in a puff of smoke when the snake tail blasted it with fire. “Huh, that’s not good,” Kat said as she turned around and kept running finding herself at the baggage claim area. They were all running and for a second she wondered where all the people were, but she didn’t think about it too hard as that would put others in danger and right now she was worried about herself. She was normally a support demigod, someone that needed a person or two to guard her while using her powers, but the chimera wasn’t giving her time to dream. The time to think was cut short when it came busting into the room with a loud roar as fire came from its second mouth. Kat jumped up on the baggage claim as it moved slowly around in circles and she climbed up into the baggage area. As she looked around, there were dozens of conveyor belts moving around in different directions and different areas. She jumped on one moving toward the runways just as the chimera began pulling itself up from the baggage claim area. It looked around sniffing the air when the snake tail turned toward her and let out a hiss before the lion half roared and jumped on one of the belts, except it was going in the opposite direction. It started to run toward her, but it made little progress and eventually jumped to the next belt toward her as it slowly began to figure out how the belts worked. Kat ran for the runways, possibly being the only time she would have to think as the chimera was still trying to figure out how to reach her. Once she was outside, she looked around to see baggage cars driving around by themselves and a jumbo jet that may have been about to take-off as the engines were going full blast, but the jet didn’t seem to be moving. “What monster can beat a monster that is made of other monsters?” Kat said to herself out loud as she tried to dream of a monster. However, instead of a monster, the cloud above her head created a light bulb that went off above her. “No one monster can beat it,” she realized as she began to think of several monsters all at once. The chimera followed her outside and once again sniffed the air trying to find her. “Over here you mish-mash of rejected animal parts!” Kat yelled at him. Both its heads snarled at her and it started to run at her. It stopped suddenly however when a huge figure began to rise from behind one of the luggage cars. It had three hydra heads, the body of a Ladon the dragon, the wings of a drakon, the minotaur’s strong arms, and Kampe’s lower half. In each hand was a pair large swords that the creature began scraping together as if to scare the chimera and it looked like it was working. The chimera looked uncertain, but charged ahead anyway. As it ran forward, Kat’s chimera slithered forward and started slashing at the beast. It managed to chop off the monsters tail causing the snake head to hiss in pain and turn to dust. The chimera watched as its tail disappeared and started breathing fire into the air in rage. Kat’s monster however just watched with its soulless eyes. Kat’s creation spread its wings, making itself look imposing, but stayed on the ground and charged forward. The chimera leaped forward and attacked, causing the creatures arm to turn to smoke and causing Kat to start to lose her concentration. Her monster took a few steps back as its three heads began to snap at the chimera. However, two of them were burned by a blast of fire and they turned to dust along with the monsters wings. The chimera knowing all it would take was one more strong hit jumped right at the monsters chest. Before it made contact, Kat’s monster tuned to smoke and the chimera flew right into the jet engine that was in front of it. “Sweet dreams,” Kat said as a cold wind dragged her into the air and she found herself in a room with many demigods. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 19:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:The Olympian Games